


In which Shawn is a firefighter (and Lassie is still a cop...)

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Firefighters, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which hose-showing offers are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Shawn is a firefighter (and Lassie is still a cop...)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For xela_fic's prompt: _"Firefighter!Shawn and cop!Lassie"_

Shawn walked across the lawn to where the cop sat, oxygen mask still over his nose and mouth. "Nice save," he said to the man as he reached his side. The cop blinked blue-eyes up at him for a moment before he let the mask drop.

"Thanks," he croaked. "But isn't this where you're supposed to lecture me about how dumbass cops shouldn't run into burning buildings?" Shawn grinned.

"What's the fun in telling you something you already know?" he asked. The cop raised an eyebrow.

"So what did you come all the way over here for?" The cop looked pointedly over at the group of Shawn's co-workers where they stood across the lawn, laughing in the officer's direction. "Wait, don't tell me. This is where you ask if I'd like to see your hose, right? So your buddies get an extra laugh?" The cop coughed as he stood. He was taller than Shawn had expected and Shawn frowned up at him.

"Actually, I just came over to tell you 'nice save'," Shawn said. "But if you want to see my hose..." The cop glared at him, but Shawn merely grinned. It took a moment before the cop's eyes widened and a definite blush worked its way out from under the soot-covered face.

"You're not joking...are you?" the man said in disbelief. Shawn kept grinning. It wasn't exactly a 'no.'

"Shawn Spencer," he said, holding out a hand. The cop stared at it a moment before he took it with his own.

"Carlton Lassiter," he replied, cautiously. Shawn gave his hand a firm shake before he let it go.

"So, Carly, my good man," Shawn began as he suddenly flung an arm around the cop's shoulders. Lassiter stiffened and looked over at him in surprise. "Got any fires you need put out?"

"You did not just ask that," Lassiter practically groaned before he coughed again.

"What?" Shawn said in mock confusion as he let his arm drop. "Don't I look like a guy who finds 'em hot and leaves 'em wet?" The cop gave him a half-hearted glare and turned toward the line of police cruisers behind the fire engines. Shawn grinned to himself and made a mental note to volunteer to drop off the fire report at the police station later.

/end


End file.
